


Dive

by chocolatebourbon, mooncrest



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: But imagine Jihoon topless..., Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not based on Free! unfortunately, Or plot with porn? lol, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut, Swimming AU, i should have added a pool sex damn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatebourbon/pseuds/chocolatebourbon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncrest/pseuds/mooncrest
Summary: “Junhui made a joke about how good my strokes were.”“You do have great strokes.”“He wasn’t talking about the swimming kind.”“I wasn’t even thinking of the swimming kind.”
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 245





	Dive

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to young master jihoon. I wish for you unlimited amounts of cola and rice and love from Soonyoung and Seventeen and Carats (but mostly from Soonyoung)
> 
> hope you guys enjoy this as much as we did writing it. love all of you!

Soonyoung was early for club practice even though he wasn't going to practice. He was only there to submit a medical certificate for his swollen ankle to excuse him from club activities for a while. Max 5 days.

Coach took one look at his limp and the bandages on his ankle and said the papers weren't necessary. Soonyoung should not have gone to practice at all and just rested his injury. 

But Soonyoung didn't want to miss club anymore days because he had been missing a lot because of dance, so he said he'll stay even for a bit. 

Also because he wanted to witness a spectacle. 

Lee Jihoon was late. 

Most of the guys were doing lazy laps in the pool, and those from the competitive division were already warming up when he arrived. Soonyoung couldn't help but grin.

"You're in a good mood for someone outside the pool," Seungkwan cried, splashing water towards Soonyoung as he swam by. Soonyoung only laughed at the attack.

"I'm here to learn by watching," was what Soonyoung told him and remained silent, following Jihoon with his eyes. He knew the other swimmer can feel the challenge of his gaze, but Jihoon refused to even acknowledge his presence, not glancing at his direction, not even taking the route in front of Soonyoung near the lockers (even though Soonyoung strategically positioned himself there). 

"You're watching too intensely," Seungkwan noted, head bobbing up and down the water. 

"That's the point," Soonyoung said, grin wide. "We'll see how long until he breaks."

"You're obsessed."

"Very."

At that moment, Lee Jihoon happened to turn and catch Soonyoung staring. Soonyoung gave him a salute which he answered with a middle finger. 

Soonyoung cackled out loud. 

"Man, you're whipped," Seungkwan said before dipping into the pool again to take another lap. 

Yep, Soonyoung agreed in his head. Very whipped. 

♤♤♤

Tryouts day.

Soonyoung wasn't really sure if he wanted to be part of the swimming club in college. He wanted to focus on his studies and try to keep the scholarship he fought for to get in the university he wanted. Seungkwan and Mingyu, his two close friends from the swim team back in high school, were a year after him, too, so he can tryout next year with them. 

Curiosity still got the better of him, so he packed his rash guard and trunks and went to the pool on the designated time. 

A handful of students were present for the tryouts that day, and among them was one familiar face. 

"Hey! Lee Jihoon!"

Jihoon turned and was just as surprised, but mostly relieved to see him. "Soonyoung? You're here for the tryouts?"

He was sitting alone on the bench while the other students around him were already conversing with each other. Soonyoung easily slipped next to him. 

"Yeah, but I didn't know anyone. Good to see you here, though."

"You, too."

"You're here for the competitive division?" Soonyoung asked, genuinely curious. Jihoon was part of the swimming team back in high school, too, and although they had different groups of friends, they knew each other by face and name. And seriously, who didn't know Lee Jihoon, record-holder of the fastest freestyle lap in high school?

Jihoon gifted him with a shy smile. "Yeah."

"You'll get in for sure," Soonyoung bumped his shoulder. "They'll be stupid not to take you. I heard you've been training whole summer for this."

Jihoon laughed, the sound taut. "Did I sound desperate?"

"No not at all!" Soonyoung said quickly. "I think it's really cool to be passionate about it."

"Thanks. What about you? You're competing?"

Soonyoung shook his head. "Not really, no. I just want some sort of non-academic activity in case college gets stressful."

Jihoon nodded thoughtfully. "Scholarship, right?"

Soonyoung pretended not to look surprised. "Yeah."

He was about to ask how Jihoon knew when the club members called them for attention. They had time, Soonyoung thought. Maybe he and Jihoon can be better friends this coming season. 

♤♤♤

The spectacle hadn't happened yet, but Kim Mingyu just had to steal the show by being late.

"Kim Mingyu," Choi Seungcheol, swim team captain called him. "Two jogging laps around the pool, let's go!"

One can hear a collective snicker from the whole gym as Mingyu's jaw dropped low. 

Soonyoung found it hilarious, too. Captain Choi wasn't really fond of punishments especially with his star players like Kim Mingyu, but the giant puppy had been consistently late the whole week so he had this coming. But it wasn't hilarious because it was distraction enough that when Jihoon emerged from the locker rooms, no one noticed. 

Except Soonyoung. 

And apparently, _fortunately_ , even the obnoxious Kim Mingyu.

He was at the far end of the pool, a good distance away from Jihoon so he had to yell it out, gathering everyone's attention from him to their other star swimmer.

"YAH! Why is Lee Jihoon wearing a rash guard?!"

It shouldn't be a huge issue. During practices, swimmers were allowed to wear any swimming attire of their choice. It's only during tournament season that they're required to wear the university-issued jammers they will be wearing for the meet.

The catch was: Lee Jihoon never wore rash guards.

(Not when he had that body he can show off, no.)

"None of your fucking business," was Jihoon's clear response, one that elicited fear from everyone that Soonyoung knew no one would dare ask him again. 

But Kim Mingyu was obnoxious and did not fear Jihoon at all.

"YOU GOT FUCKED LAST NIGHT, DIDN'T YOU?? DID YOU GET HICKEYS ALL OVE- AAAAAAAAAAAK-" _SPLASH!_

"Lee Jihoon," Seungcheol said, his tone even but they all knew he was trying hard not to laugh along with the rest of the team. "No pushing anyone into the pool. No matter how nosy or annoying they might be."

"Do I jog too?" Jihoon asked, just as Mingyu's head popped up the surface of the pool and was shouting complaints at Seungcheol.

The captain was already smiling when he answered, "Take your lap."

"The lap he wants is sitting his ass on the bench!" 

"Soonyoung does a good lap dance, too."

"How would you know?"

"Jihoon said so!"

"Everyone else back to practice, let's go!" Captain Choi called with a stern tone even though his his eyes were obviously laughing.

Soonyoung was waiting for it. He had been holding his laughter the whole time, not wanting to embarrass Jihoon further, so he kept his expression cool and amused. When Jihoon mouthed a " _Fuck you_ " to him as he jogged by, Soonyoung winked at him and mouthed, "Tonight."

Jihoon visibly reddened and ignored him, and it was what set off Soonyoung in laughter that got him kicked out of the gym that day.

♤♤♤

When Junhui moved out of the apartment to room with his Chinese junior a little farther from the university, it wasn't hard to look for a new roommate.

Said roommate pinned Soonyoung against the wall as soon as he got himself settled in. 

"I can't believe we didn't think of this sooner," Jihoon muttered against his neck and Soonyoung can only whimper in response. Soonyoung knew it would be a large mark the way Jihoon nipped on his skin, but at this point he did not care anymore. He had walked in his classes and in practices with his boyfriend’s marks on display more often than not.

"Should we have kicked out Junhui before?" Soonyoung asked, his voice raspy from want, his fingers ruffling Jihoon's hair. 

"Doesn't matter," Jihoon said, still busy with Soonyoung's neck. "As long as you're mine alone to play with tonight."

" _Fuck_."

Soonyoung ended up getting fucked on the old creaky couch the landlady had told them to throw out from Day 1. Jihoon promised to buy them a new one after both of them got fucked out, naked, tired and completely satisfied on Soonyoung's bed. 

"A new one to break?" Soonyoung joked. He shifted in his position, and even though his bones complained in pain, it was worth it. Seeing Jihoon happy and glowing reaching for his hand on his bed made flowers bloom in Soonyoung's eyesight. 

"As many as you like," Jihoon said, looping their fingers together, and it's warm.

Fuzzy.

Home.

"Hey, Jihoon."

Jihoon scooted closer to him. "Shower?" he asked. "Then dinner after. Let's just have something delivered, though. I don't want to burn the apartment down on my first night."

"I think I'm in love with you."

This made Jihoon pause before his eyes went to search Soonyoung's, unsure and questioning that Soonyoung was about to explain himself when he spoke again.

"Is this you asking for another round?"

Soonyoung laughed, leaning forward to touch their noses together. "I stand corrected. I _am_ in love with you."

Jihoon smiled, a soft tiny thing, sitting up before pulling Soonyoung with him. "Shower and have dinner with me then."

"You're right. We should have thought of this sooner," Soonyoung whispered, and he knew Jihoon only pretended not to hear, but his smile was a little wider and a lot warmer that night. 

They slept next to each other even though there was another bed in the next room. Right before Soonyoung was sure he was dreaming, he felt a soft press of lips on his forehead and a small hum before a whisper,

" _I love you, too_."

♤♤♤

Soonyoung and Jihoon's usual walks together going home easily got upgraded to dinners and lunches spread out across the week. Jihoon was easy to talk to, from homework to club drama and just everyday life. He loved Soonyoung's jokes, laughing at them every time even when everyone else found it dumb. So it was only natural that they became close in a short amount of time.

Soonyoung just wasn't sure how close until Jihoon got invited by the Twin Angels to a small party of their high school swim team. Jihoon told Soonyoung to come with, (His more precise words were "I'll drag you to hell with me.") just so he wouldn't be alone facing the Twin Angels together. Soonyoung didn't understand how Jeonghan and Jisoo could be scary, but he didn't think too much about it and agreed.

He _was_ a member of the high school swim team, after all. 

Apparently it was a close invitation, and only a few of the members got the invite. Soonyoung only found out when it was an hour into the party and he was being (re)introduced to the members present (being held hostage, more accurately speaking) although he also couldn't remember their names half the time, when he realized Mingyu and Seungkwan weren't there. 

He excused himself to call Mingyu who complained immediately about his coming entrance exam to Soonyoung's university and not having the time to party anyway until Soonyoung mentioned it was with the high school swim team.

"Hyung, we don't _ever_ get invited to a Twin Angels party. How did _you_ get invited?"

"Jihoon…"

"You're friends with Lee Jihoon??"

The topic didn't end there because when Jihoon did face the Twin Angels with Soonyoung, he was bombarded with tons of questions, mostly about how they met, how they became close and everything and anything else in between. 

"Jihoonie doesn't usually invite anyone else outside our circle," Jeonghan told Soonyoung after he answered their questions (shaking in his pants, if he was being honest about it). "It's heartwarming."

"Don't get cheesy," Jihoon warned him and pulled Soonyoung away before they can attack him any more than they already had. 

"Sorry about that," Jihoon said, offering Soonyoung a can of beer which he popped open and sipped on. "They get… a little too protective. You _are_ the first one I invited over to their party."

"That's cute and intimidating," Soonyoung said before taking a swig just to get the jitters off. "Wonder what happens when you finally date someone."

Jihoon gave him a long glance before replying, "I wouldn't worry about it for now."

Somehow they got roped in a spin the bottle game some of the members insisted on playing, and even though a number complained that " _That's so high school_ ", there was collective agreement that they did want to reminisce high school because they were all getting drunk and sappy. 

It easily got messy because they were drunk and sappy and a little braver now that they're out of high school and went on separate ways into college. 

"Okay, Daniel. 3Js. Fuck, marry, kill."

"That's easy," the one called Daniel said. "Marry Jisoo Hyung. Kill Jeonghan hyung. Fuck Jihoon."

"OOOOOOOHHH."

Soonyoung then remembered that Jihoon and Daniel were both from Busan and were subject to a lot of teasing back in high school. 

"Would you kiss Jihoon for 10,000 won?"

"Hey! One question at a time."

"I wasn't talking to you, Jihoonie," the one who asked the question said, Soonyoung couldn't even remember his name anymore. Won? Sangwon? Something. 

"I'm pretty sure anyone and everyone would kiss Lee Jihoon for free," Daniel shrugged. 

Soonyoung felt his lips form a frown even with the weight of alcohol in his system. The thought that anyone and everyone was willing to kiss Jihoon didn't sit right with him…

While he also agreed that _he_ would willingly kiss Lee Jihoon.

It's probably the alcohol, Soonyoung will think tomorrow, but right then, he's visited by possibilities and confrontation of his own feelings. Soonyoung and Jihoon were close, so Soonyoung will attribute it to their blossoming friendship. But the feeling of wanting to kiss Jihoon stayed and he's sure that wasn't part of the agenda. Maybe, just maybe, he thought in his haze of alcohol, trying to catch Jihoon's eyes which avoided his the whole night, he wanted to be closer to Jihoon as more than a friend. 

♤♤♤

Jihoon was a nervous wreck.

There were only a few times Soonyoung saw Jihoon this anxious: tryouts, his first meet, and the first time Jihoon let him listen to a song he wrote for him. All times Soonyoung had been in step with him, comforting him and assuring him that there was nothing to worry about. And all times, Soonyoung was correct.

"No reason I should be wrong this time," Soonyoung told him. 

"But Soonyoung, they're your _parents._ What if they don't like me?"

Soonyoung scoffed, pinching Jihoon's cheek, earning him a frown. "I already told you they like you from way back high school. They were ready to adopt you back then. They're ecstatic when they found out we're dating."

"But-"

Soonyoung cut him off with a short kiss that he followed up with smaller kisses on the corner of Jihoon's lips. " _God_. As much as I want to do a lot of dirty things to you right now, I still want to preserve the pretense of purity in front of my parents."

Jihoon raised a brow. "Purity?"

" _Pretense_ of purity," Soonyoung emphasized. 

This made Jihoon smile, and Soonyoung took it as a win. He kissed his cheek. 

"You're going to be fine. They like you because I love you, and they respect that."

As expected, Soonyoung was right. Soonyoung's parents adored Jihoon. Not only did they make sure he was comfortable, they also made him feel at home and welcome.

It also helped that they prepared Soonyoung's baby pictures Jihoon can feast on, much to Soonyoung's demise. 

"I didn't know you started swimming before high school!" Jihoon cried, cooing at the photo of 1st grade Soonyoung, lining up with other kids when the photo was taken. Soonyoung was sporting blue briefs, a blue swimming cap and blue goggles and looked absolutely adorable with his round tummy and sad looking nipples.

(Jihoon only told him the last part when they're back in the apartment. We'll find out what happened next later.)

Soonyoung's parents informed him that he didn't, that the picture was from a school trip they managed to preserve for all of Soonyoung's friends to see. 

Jihoon was infinitely amused and endeared. 

Jihoon was fed with a hearty dad-cooked dinner and a lot of stories of Soonyoung's childhood that can last him days on end. He also met Soonyoung's older sister later that night when she got off from work and she revealed that she promised Soonyoung to drop by to meet his boyfriend.

"He's been crushing over you since high school, so it's really cute to see you guys together finally," she said and at the corner of Jihoon's eye, he could see Soonyoung waving frantically at his sister. "Oh," she realized belatedly, but with a smile that's not even sorry. "He hasn't told you that yet."

"I didn't even know that!" Soonyoung's mom piped from where she was washing dishes in the kitchen. Jihoon volunteered to wash for her, but Soonyoung's sister had cornered him and ushered him from any work in the house and into the living room. "I just know Soonyoung had been crushing over that star swimmer back in high school."

"That was Jihoon, mom!"

"The one he insisted on baking brownies for that one Valentine's Day?"

"That's him!"

Jihoon only laughed, reaching for his boyfriend who kept rejecting his advances. 

"I thought he said he already moved on from him, though?" Soonyoung's mom continued.

"It was just a puppy crush," Soonyoung insisted, ignoring the way Jihoon was making faces at him. "Of course I moved on from him."

Jihoon poked Soonyoung's side that made him twitch from where they're sitting beside each other on the sofa.

"But I fell right back in," Soonyoung whispered at him, making sure Jihoon was the only one who could hear, and Jihoon, lovesick and obsessed, contented himself with holding Soonyoung's hand at the expense of his sister's teasing. 

Jihoon brought up the topic of baby pictures when they're back in their apartment that night and showed Soonyoung some of his own just so Soonyoung wouldn't be so embarrassed about it. 

"And tell me more about your puppy crush back in high school," Jihoon told him, cuddling closer on their new couch. 

Soonyoung only groaned and buried his face on Jihoon's shoulder which made Jihoon laugh harder, feeling the soft warmth of Soonyoung's heated cheek on his skin. They're huddled on their favorite couch (the third one since they moved in), Jihoon straddling Soonyong, but Soonyoung making him as small as possible that Jihoon almost felt taller than him.

"I was going to tell you eventually," Soonyoung said after much (very little) coercion. "I thought you were really cool back then."

Jihoon hummed, letting his fingers play with Soonyoung's hair. "Most people usually had a crush on Twin Angels."

Jeonghan and Jisoo. Best friends and eventually lovers. The eye candy of their high school swim team. 

"Yeah, I had a crush on them, too OW!" Soonyoung rubbed the spot on his head where Jihoon pulled a little too hard. When he looked at Jihoon for explanation, Jihoon only looked at him with wide innocent eyes. 

"Massage," Jihoon said.

"Right."

"And I didn't get the brownies your mom talked about."

Soonyoung went back to hiding on his shoulder. "They got burnt so Seungkwan and Mingyu ate them."

Jihoon chuckled.

"Will you still be baking me some?"

"Maybe one day."

"Soonyoung," Jihoon tugged on Soonyoung's hair. "Soonyoung look at me."

Soonyoung did look and he's met with a deep kiss.

"You're adorable and I love you," Jihoon told him, endeared, delirious and obsessed. "Even with your adorable tummy and sad looking nipples."

Soonyoung bit his lower lip and pulled slightly. "Yah."

Jihoon only chuckled, kissing him again. "I love your lean body, now too. But that cute cute tummy, and your nipples were slanted the opposite way from your eyes. They look sad."

"That's it!" Soonyoung cried, carrying Jihoon and switching their positions so he's looking down at his boyfriend. "I'm topping tonight."

"Aw," Jihoon teased. "Baby boy and his fluffy tummy- _Soonyoung,_ " he gasped at the sudden pressure on his dick, Soonyoung taking it out of his pants so quickly.

Soonyoung was relentless that night, egged on by Jihoon's teasing and pretty _pretty_ moaning, but afterwards, when Jihoon asked to be carried back to bed, he realized he got played.

"No swimming practice for two weeks," Jihoon smiled at him, and Soonyoung was immediately annoyed. Jihoon never liked getting marked where the swimming team can see. Which meant Soonyoung rarely bit him _at all_. Which meant his stupid delusion of seeing Jihoon coated in hickeys during practice was really just that. A delusion.

"You're evil," Soonyoung told him, burying his face on Jihoon's naked chest.

"Says the person who destroyed the couch _again_ ," Jihoon said, but there's no malice in it, only endearment as he carded his fingers through Soonyoung's hair. "I love that couch you know."

"More than me?" Soonyoung asked, peeking from where he was hiding, and yelped when Jihoon bit his nose.

"Maybe," Jihoon said. "Go to sleep, I'm exhausted."

Soonyoung paused at Jihoon's words, his brain trying to gather the remaining threads of consciousness as he realized further that he got even more played. That this was all Jihoon's plan after all.

The next day, when he was washing dishes from their brunch, Jihoon yelled from their bedroom, "Soonyoung! Can you get me a can of coke please?"

Soonyoung huffed. He loved his boyfriend to death, but every post-sex day when Soonyoung topped, he's kind of a bitch. "Can't you get it on your own? I'm a little busy."

"But I can't get up. I'm _sore_ and guess whose fault it is?"

Soonyoung. Got. Played.

" _Jihoonie_."

"Soonyoung. My ass."

"Is very round and irresistible?"

"And was badly abused because of it. COKE! Now, please."

Soonyoung can only sigh and comply. He found Jihoon writing lyrics on his notebook on Soonyoung's bed, wearing nothing but Soonyong's boxers.

Soonyoung licked his lips but he restrained himself. He had already seen Jihoon naked a million times but it had done nothing to satisfy his addiction to his boyfriend. The amount of self-control he had to exercise every swim team practice was unimaginable that he had to cut down his practice days with the swim team and swap it up with dance. _That's_ how obsessed he was of Jihoon.

"Your coke, Your Majesty."

"Thanks," Jihoon muttered, reaching for it without looking up. He continued looking at his notebook, humming a little while he opened the can and it's only when he took his first sip that he noticed Soonyoung still standing there. "What?"

"Am I still being played?" Soonyoung asked, staring.

" _What_?"

Soonyoung cleared his throat, only a little embarrassed. "Nothing sorry. Are you busy?" he asked.

Jihoon gave him a look before gesturing to the notebook. "Aren't _you_ busy?" he asked back. "Those dishes won't wash themselves."

"They can wait," Soonyoung said lowly, crawling on his bed and Jihoon, realizing, grabbed a pillow to defend himself.

It's all for show, though, that when Soonyoung was about to reach Jihoon, Jihoon pounced on him, pinning Soonyoung to the bed before capturing his lips for a kiss.

Soonyoung got played, but really, he wouldn't complain about it.

♤♤♤

Soonyoung had been anxious about seeing Jihoon again. Not that he had been avoiding him. He _tried_ not to avoid him and finally confront whatever it was he was feeling for Jihoon. He never lied when he said Dance Team took his attention more. Jihoon had frowned more than once when Soonyoung decided to join Dance Team, but since he wasn’t part of the competitive division of the swimming club, his attendance or the lack thereof didn’t affect his membership.

Jihoon had been busy, too, with the regional meet just around the corner. He’s one of the few first years decked for an event so it was only natural that Jihoon dove right into practice.

So much so that he had already missed three dinners with Soonyoung that week. That it almost felt like _he_ was avoiding Soonyoung.

Soonyoung knew better, though. Which was why he went to the gym early that night, way past the time for practice, and found Jihoon just finishing his lap.

Soonyoung crouched at the edge of the pool where Jihoon was reaching for the timer he set for himself.

“Until what time were you going to practice?” Soonyoung asked.

“Until you dragged me out,” Jihoon answered, grinning at him. “Thought I would never see you here again.”

“Oh, so you just wanted me inside the pool again,” Soonyoung teased and Jihoon didn’t even deny it when he floated away from him. “Seriously, though. I thought Coach told you to taper down.”

“Yeah well,” Jihoon muttered. “I keep dropping time every lap. I wanted to improve my best average so I didn’t know when to stop.”

Soonyoung raised a brow. “You think I can stop you?”

“Nope!” Jihoon grinned too brightly. “I thought you can, maybe, join me.”

Soonyoung gave him a look as he swam nearer. “Then we grab dinner immediately after, okay? Junhui locks the door at exactly 11pm.”

“I’ll get you home before your roommate starts complaining again,” Jihoon promised, hoisting himself so he sat at the edge with his legs still dangling in the water.

Soonyoung stopped himself from inhaling too loudly. The weeks he hadn’t been with the swim team made him forget the feeling of actually seeing Jihoon in his element: breath-taking, if Soonyoung was being modest about it.

“What?” Jihoon asked, snapping Soonyoung out from staring too much.

“Nothing,” Soonyoung lied, before clearing his throat and looked for something that can distract him. He reached for Jihoon’s phone, opened on the stopwatch app. “Can I just assist you? Time you or something?”

Jihoon frowned, and if Soonyoung had thought focusing on his lips instead of his body could help, he was wrong.

_Why did Jihoon have to be so hot?_

Jihoon sighed in defeat, standing up by the edge, and Soonyoung’s eyes followed him as he moved. There’s nothing else to look at anyway, Soonyoung thought in defense.

Then he wondered, what would it be like to touch Jihoon? Would his muscles feel as hard as Soonyoung imagined? Strong? Tense?

Jihoon bent down to reach for his bottle of water and Soonyoung can’t even get himself to look away. The water clinging on Jihoon’s skin made him look even more sensual, like Jihoon was doing this on purpose.

Soonyoung did not like where his thoughts were going but they were too out of control he can’t stop them even if he wanted to. Not when Jihoon threw his head back as his drank. Not when his Adam's apple bobbed in a steady beat, and his chest heaved at the release of air when he finished. Not when water rained from when he moved, creating effects that would make photographers drool for him. The muscles on his back were a tease, hills and plains of white flawless skin, and Soonyoung wondered

Would Jihoon mind if he touched him?

“Fine,” Jihoon said as he turned, giving Soonyoung the full view of his front body, and Soonyoung tensed, forcing his mind to empty.

_Empty mind. Clear thoughts. Empty mind. Clear thoughts. Empty mind..._

“Top or bottom?”

Soonyoung’s mouth dried up. “Excuse me?”

Jihoon looked at him like he grew scaled on his face. “Top or bottom?”

“Um…”

“Are you going to time me or not?” Jihoon demanded, putting his hands on his hips, doing nothing good to Soonyoung’s imagination.

Fortunately, Soonyoung had some sense on him left, finally understanding what Jihoon meant. “When does coach usually make you leave?”

“Top, usually,” Jihoon said, walking towards the edge of the pool, watching his feet.

“How fitting,” Soonyoung muttered, opening the stopwatch on his phone when Jihoon asked what he just said. “Nothing. Top, then,” Soonyoung decided, nodding to the digital clock hanging on their wall. 

When the clock hit the next minute, Jihoon dove inside the pool, a beautiful blur of movement, barely a splash was made. And Soonyoung saw every single moment magnified and in slow motion, because his stupid brain just wanted to have that memory of Jihoon stored.

Soonyoung hoped Junhui wouldn’t mind if he used the bathroom often tonight.

Soonyoung walked as Jihoon swam, all unnecessary really, but he couldn’t take his eyes off of the swimmer, how elegant his movements were, disciplined and calculated. Jihoon turned, the kick on the wall strong and sure that Soonyoung had to jog to catch up. All the while, his eyes remembering every detail of Jihoon’s pretty pretty legs.

Jihoon was shorter than he was, but just how _long_ was he?

That thought produced another thought and another thought and Soonyoung prayed for all of this to be over quick because watching Jihoon swim was just torture. 

Jihoon reached the end of the pool and Soonyoung clicked the timer just as Jihoon came up for air.

“You keep dropping time, alright,” Soonyoung said, trying to sound impressed rather than… aroused.

Jihoon grinned as he panted. “You think I can go faster? I think I can go faster.”

 _Please, no_.

“No?” Jihoon asked and Soonyoung paused, cursing himself silently for actually saying that out loud. “I _can_ go faster.”

“I meant I’m hungry. Can we go now?”

Jihoon made a face at him, throwing his goggles and cap at Soonyoung.

“Did you… shave down?” Soonyoung gulped when he noticed the bareness of Jihoon's underarms, and he bit his lip, again cursing him and huge mouth. (Which might have its own merits. For one, it would do good with Jihoon’s-)

“Can you finish a length fast?”

Soonyoung almost dropped his phone into the pool. “Uh…”

“I would finish a length faster without all the hair,” Jihoon explained. “Coach had everyone shave down. He’s serious about the regionals. A lot of pressure, too, since I’m, you now, anchor.”

Soonyoung pocketed his phone into safety before turning his look to Jihoon and saying something smart like, “ _Oh?_ ”

“Didn’t I tell you already?” Jihoon asked, bending over to rummage his bag for his towel. He stretched to stand again while wiping his face then the rest of his body as he spoke. “I know I need to cut down practice soon, Coach already told you about the tapering, but everything is just getting on my nerves more.”

Jihoon had already told him about it. Jihoon would be the last person swimming for the relay race event since he was one of the fastest swimmers they had. Soonyoung promised to distract him through dinner a few nights ago, but since Jihoon ditched him, he finally gathered the courage to look for him in the gym.

But Soonyoung was too busy being distracted by Jihoon’s body to do some distracting for his friend.

“Soonyoung.”

“What?” Soonyoung asked too quickly, raising his eyes.

When they reach Jihoon's, he knew he was dead.

He had been caught staring.

And Jihoon was grinning at him, looking too pleased for Soonyoung’s comfort.

“Like what you see?” Jihoon asked.

Soonyoung glared at him. “Just go and get dressed so we can eat and I can have my night of peace back.”

Jihoon laughed loudly at him, walking backwards a few steps, letting Soonyoung’s stare linger for more than what’s socially acceptable and he laughed again before turning to disappear inside the locker room.

When he was back, he still wasn't wearing a shirt.

“ _Fucking hell_ , Jihoon,” Soonyoung jumped when he saw him from the benches, dropping his head into his hands when Jihoon was near. 

“I thought you wanted a closer look,” Jihoon teased before putting his shirt on.

“Fuck you.”

“Yeah, you wish,” Jihoon chuckled, shaking Soonyoung’s arm. “Come on, then, distracted one. I want dinner.”

Yeah, Soonyoung thought as he let Jihoon drag him out into the world where the cool air was finally able to calm him down. He really wished.

  
♤♤♤

They're at another Twin Angel's party, and it's a little bigger, a little grander than the usual parties Soonyoung attended before. (He got to attend a lot, thanks to his free pass being Jihoon's friend.) Maybe because it's almost Christmas. Or maybe because it's Jihoon's birthday. Soonyoung didn't know, though. He only found that out when they were already at the party and everyone was greeting Jihoon a happy birthday.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Soonyoung asked, _whined_ was the more appropriate term and Jihoon just laughed at his flushed face.

"You didn't ask," Jihoon grinned before other pairs of arms grabbed for him and ushered him to more drinks and more gifts and more friends beaming up to congratulate him.

Soonyoung was left at the corner of the huge room for about an hour, mulling over his cup of weird peach-green colored punch, watching the birthday boy get swarmed here and there by people, admiring the smile that lit up all the corners of Soonyoung's heart.

As if Jihoon sensed him staring, he tilted his head from a conversation and their eyes met that exact second. Soonyoung couldn't even look away if he wanted. Jihoon waved at him and was already walking over.

"Are you still sulking?" Jihoon asked when he reached him, taking the cup from Soonyoung and throwing his head back for a swig.

Soonyoung scrunched his nose. "I wasn't but now that you reminded me, I should be sulking."

Jihoon only laughed at him, taking both his hands and leading him out into the brighter part of the room. "Dance with me!" he yelled beside Soonyoung's ear and all of Soonyong's insides was lit on fire.

"Okay." He hadn't meant to whisper it, but the alcohol still burned on his tongue and his throat was as parched as the Sahara with Jihoon's sudden closeness.

It's always been like this, Soonyoung can't even remember when it started: Jihoon pulling Soonyoung closer, Jihoon pressing a shoulder or an arm close to him, Jihoon playing with his hand, Jihoon sticking inside Soonyoung's space when he wouldn't allow anyone else in his. Soonyoung had only always dismissed it as Jihoon being comfortable with him, and he loved it, wallowed in Jihoon's attention like it's the first meal he's given after being starved, but

But he wanted more.

Soonyoung knew he wanted more than Jihoon's friendship. Knew it when he woke up with a headache after their second Twin Angels party and immediately remembered seeing red when one of the swim team members dared someone to kiss Jihoon. Remembered Jihoon's laughter like he would allow it. Remembered feeling like he was drowning. Remembered how he was relieved when Jihoon glared at all of them and dared any of them to come closer.

No one did. Not when Jihoon was still very sober and can punch someone dead if anyone actually did.

Soonyoung remembered Jihoon glancing at him, too. Maybe his alcohol-addled brain made that vision up, but Soonyoung liked holding on to it. Feeding himself with far more delusions than his heart can handle.

Why would Jihoon want him, anyway? Kwon Soonyoung. A slow member of the swim team with nothing to offer. When he can have anyone else in Yoon Jeonghan's mansion? When he had a crowd screaming for him?

That's when he decided that he will admire Jihoon from afar. Bury his feelings for friend until the day he died and just enjoy the moments he spent with him. Pained by contentment.

His heart was Jihoon's to break.

So he allowed himself to indulge when Jihoon would call for him, hold him in ways he wanted to be held. The soft touches, the tickles, the arm hooking on his, the usual pinch on his side, the fingers holding on the edge of his shirt when they're crossing the street…

It's sweet. It's Jihoon. And it's nasty for Soonyoung's heart.

Like then, Jihoon lead him just shy of the dance floor so they didn't gain so much attention, but he didn't let Soonyoung stray too far as he began moving his body to the music. Jihoon was pretty, Soonyoung thought, but all the more when his face was a tinge of pink from the alcohol he'd been drinking and the lights creating a multicolored halo around him.

"What are you doing?" Jihoon laughed, shaking Soonyoung's arm a bit.

Soonyoung almost answered, Staring at you, but thank the angels Jihoon beat him into talking.

"I thought you were a dancer! Dance for me!"

Jihoon's voice snapped Soonyoung out of his trance, and it was the only encouragement he needed. He couldn't care less of the other people moving their bodies around him. His vision tunneled to Jihoon and his smile, his ears focused on the thumping bass and Jihoon's laughter, and his body moved.

Move his body did.

 _Jihoon-ah, I like you_.

_I like you so much my body feels on fire every time we're together._

_I like you so much, I want you to be mine_.

It's easier to freestyle with a story in mind, and Soonyoung expressed his feelings with his body the way words would betray him if he spoke. He made a stage of the little space the floor allowed him, his limbs stretching, his muscles tensing, and his mind reaching _reaching_ for Jihoon.

He twirled twice as the music faded, and he found himself nose to nose with Jihoon, his hands framing Jihoon's face.

" _Wow_."

Soonyoung felt it more than he heard it, Jihoon's breath warm over his lips.

The adrenaline from his dance hadn't fully faded yet, and the thought entered Soonyoung's mind quickly but disappeared just as fast,

 _I want to kiss you_.

Soonyoung dropped his hands from Jihoon's face and instead let them fall on Jihoon's shoulders.

"You like it?" Soonyoung asked, leaning close to Jihoon's ear.

He felt Jihoon nod slowly, and he hoped it was because he was in awe as Soonyoung felt.

Soonyoung danced like he never danced before, after all. Danced like his life depended on it. Danced for Jihoon.

"Can that count as a birthday present, then?"

Jihoon leaned back, and Soonyoung froze when he felt a soft warm hand on his cheek.

"That was…" Jihoon's eyes were the widest he had seen, two pools of black staring at him with so much… emotion.

 _I really want to kiss you_.

The thought came back in a stronger force that it scared Soonyoung so much it took all his willpower to not even break their eye contact to look at Jihoon's lips. Instead, Soonyoung patted the hand on his cheek twice, before detaching himself from Jihoon, saying something about getting them more drinks and walking away.

Soonyoung estimated that he only had two extra minutes before Jihoon came and looked for him, so he took a few more deep breaths and walked back to his friend with cups of juice on hand. He found Jihoon leaning by the wall chatting with another person, but he dismissed them when he saw Soonyoung nearing him.

Jihoon was frowning at him.

"What?" Soonyoung asked, handing him one of the cups before sipping on his. "I looked for water, okay? The dance made me thirsty."

"Soonyoung. What are we?"

Soonyoung was taken by surprised, not expecting the thoughts in his head voiced out by the person his thoughts were always invaded by.

"We always say we're friends, but... are we really just friends?"

Soonyoung could laugh. All these weeks Soonyoung had forced himself to maintain his _friend_ status with Jihoon, holding on to the title with desperation that can rival comets trying to stay in orbit but destroyed as soon as they reach the Earth's atmosphere. Soonyoung is that celestial body, broken to pieces and falling _falling falling_ into Jihoon.

There's this smile on his face he knew he can't hide, the way he knew all the pulses in his body are thrumming in excitement, beating to the bass from somewhere in the room that's muffled by the rush of blood in his ear and Jihoon's name repeated in his head over and over.

He took a step forward, now reckless, now brave. Jihoon's eyes were still down on his cup.

"What do you want us to be, Jihoon?"

Was it the alcohol, he wondered. But he hadn't had much to drink. Maybe it's the adrenaline from his dance or just standing this close to Jihoon, waking up the blood in his veins, making his heart pound in anticipation.

He reached over, more reckless, braver, fingers over the skin of Jihoon's neck making the other boy jump, but only a bit.

Jihoon looked up. He saw the smile. He definitely saw the smile.

He smiled back.

"What if I want us to be more than friends?"

Soonyoung took a step forward. The music made him, and his body obeyed. Jihoon stepped to the same music and pulled himself forward towards him.

"Well, hello there," Soonyoung said, noticing that they're right at each other's faces, but they couldn't care less. They can't care less now.

Not with their smalls smiles. Shy smiles. Secret smiles.

Not very secret now.

"What do more than friends do?"

"You can kiss me for starters," Jihoon said. "Seeing as you wanted to kiss me a few minutes ago."

Soonyoung laughed. "Was I too obvious?"

"I wanted to kiss you, too, in case you were wondering. I wanted to kiss you for a while now."

Soonyoung's smile widened, pressing into the other smile, softly, surely. He leaned back quickly, though, suddenly shy, but Jihoon held his face in place, closing in the space Soonyoung made.

_And breathe._

Kissing Jihoon was like _fire_ . Like fireworks. Like being thrown by the waves of the seas, drowning and gasping for air, head filling up with thoughts and thoughts of possible death by loss of air, but that's what Jihoon's kiss felt like, too. Like breathing too much or too little. But _breathing in_ and it made Soonyoung felt _alive_.

Their faces were still close to each other when they stopped, and Soonyoung breathed a "Wow" making Jihoon laugh.

"Took you long enough," Jihoon said, pecking his lips again. "I like you, Soonyoung."

The roof of the mansion opened and lightning struck Soonyoung where he stood. Soonyoung felt _electric_.

"I like you, too. I like you too much."

Jihoon grinned. "Good," he said, slotting their lips together again. " _Good_."

Soonyoung couldn't help himself and backed Jihoon against the wall behind him, using one arm to keep him from crushing Jihoon and the other hand holding Jihoon closer to him. It's not as if Jihoon was doing any better. His hands wandered around Soonyoung. His nape, then his collar, his chest, and down and down and down and…

" _Jihoon_."

Soonyoung barely contained the moan from his mouth, but he only felt Jihoon smile, squeezing his ass again.

"Maybe I wanted to do something more than kiss you," Jihoon mouthed against his lips and his useless hand keeping him upright gave up on him, his body pressing onto Jihoon more, his chest flush on Jihoon's making Jihoon laugh. "The dance was _so hot,_ by the way. It was frustrating to watch you walk away after but your thick ass made me forgive you."

Jihoon was kind enough to leave his butt alone for a second, but he only pulled Soonyoung closer, as if any space between them was a sin and he wanted Soonyoung to melt into him. Jihoon mouth was wet and warm, and his tongue an enthusiastic explorer of Soonyoung's own.

Yeah, Soonyoung thought. Maybe he wanted to do something more than kiss Jihoon, too.

"Remember that one time when you picked me up for dinner while practicing?"

Soonyoung groaned, "I thought we agreed never to talk about that night again?"

Jihoon's breathing was so deep, Soonyoung wasn't sure if he was laughing, but his tongue grazed on Soonyoung's teeth making him shiver with want. "Yeah, but I just remembered you looking like you wanted to jump on me that night. I would have let you, you know."

 _Damn_. "Would Jeonghan hyung mind if I keep you to myself tonight?"

"Fuck what Jeonghan hyung thinks," Jihoon said, chasing his lips, making him smile wider. "I want you."

"Needy- _fuck, Jihoon_ ," Soonyoung immediately swallowed his teasing when Jihoon pressed his hips forward and he's made aware of the tightness of his jeans.

"Needy yourself," Jihoon said, kissing him shortly before taking his hand and pulling him out of the room into a run. "Let's get out of here."

Soonyoung didn't need to be told twice.

There was a little spy action the way they snuck in Jeonghan's room to steal the keys to one of his cars, and Soonyoung was tempted to push Jihoon onto the bed right then but he very much wanted to be invited in the next party 1/2 of the angels threw so he held himself back and let himself be dragged into the car where Jihoon sat behind the wheel.

Their windows were rolled down letting the cool air of the night in, Jihoon said it helped sober him up a bit. The wind ruffled his hair into cute curls that Soonyoung wanted to straighten, but one move and his dick would be met by friction, and he really didn't need any more stimulation than necessary. Seeing Jihoon drive the car was already driving him over the edge.

Jihoon looked over to find him staring, and he was already too obvious to look away so he only grinned, Jihoon smiling back. They stopped at a red light, and Soonyoung raised his brows when Jihoon reached over. He thought it was for the gear shift but the back of his head hit the headrest when Jihoon began palming him over his pants.

Soonyoung held on anything he can reach (the door and his leg) as Jihoon continued his merciless attack. Soonyoung tried opening his eyes, and from the slits that he managed, he can see Jihoon transfixed on him, like he was a wonder to look at. How? Soonyoung thought. He was only a squirming mess, completely under Jihoon's control.

"Jihoon," he managed through gritted teeth. "Go."

Jihoon was reaching over with another hand to unzip Soonyoung's pants but Soonyoung held his wrist, finally his consciousness not betraying him.

"Green light, Jihoon. _Go_."

Jihoon looked a little embarrassed at his eagerness, clearing his throat and returning his hands to the wheel, but Soonyoung only thought he looked cute. He leaned his seat back a bit if only to help him breathe and heard Jihoon laugh a little, a pressure on his knee both comforting and… teasing.

"Little devil," he muttered under the haze of want and denied pleasure, but he behaved himself, tried his best not to touch himself. Not when he knew he can have Jihoon all over him if he waited patiently.

So like a good boy, he waited. And waited. And waited, and waited.

And then he's at home with his pants on the floor, Jihoon's hand on his dick and Jihoon's tongue on his mouth and Jihoon's name on his lips.

They got in trouble for stealing Jeonghan's car the next morning, but one look at Soonyoung's neck filled with Jihoon's love bites and they were off the hook.

"Good birthday present?" Jeonghan asked Jihoon.

Soonyoung expected Jihoon to blush, even a bit, but his devil of a boyfriend only grinned too widely and replied, "The _best_."

♤♤♤

(Jihoon knew of Soonyoung's obsession with piercings and surprised him with a nipple piercing on their first month together. It's easy to imagine what happened next.)

(Soonyoung was banned from the next Twin Angels party, that's what happened.)

♤♤♤

"What the hell happened to you?" Jihoon exclaimed, catching Soonyoung from falling when he answered the door.

"Dance accident," Soonyoung said simply. "They tried to lift me during a demo but one of the kids had weak arms so I slipped. It's not even painful anymore." Despite his words, he let himself lean against Jihoon's strong shoulder, leading him into their apartment slowly.

Jihoon assisted him with exaggerated care which was all unnecessary, but Soonyoung let him, not even complaining when Jihoon took off his coat when he had his own arms to do that for him. Once comfortable, Jihoon examined the ankle. It's obviously swollen, an angry red under the bandages Soonyoung swore the infirmary nurse wrapped it with.

"Tell me you're going to take a break from dance team for a while," Jihoon said, plopping beside Soonyoung on the sofa. "The swim team, then, at the very least," he corrected himself when Soonyoung frowned cutely at him.

Soonyoung nodded, swinging his legs over Jihoon's and encircling his arms over Jihoon's torso. "I have the medical certificate ready. I would miss seeing you half naked on the pool, though. I see you naked all the time, but it's different when you're in the water. You look unstoppable."

"Someone's horny," Jihoon said, ("I'm always horny about you", Soonyoung mumbled.) stopping Soonyoung's hands from reaching under his shirt, but letting his fingers drum a beat on his abs when they didn't move anywhere else. "Want to order dinner?"

"Are we ever going to cook again?" Soonyoung complained. "I want your bibimyeon. They're the best."

Jihoon chuckled. "Fine, I'll cook you bibimyeon. Order chicken for us."

"I won't be helping?" Soonyoung whined. "I want to help."

"Not with your ankle you won't. You'll just slow me down."

Soonyoung held Jihoon in place when Jihoon was standing up.

"I thought you wanted bibimyeon."

"But I want you more," Soonyoung said, kissing the spot behind his ear, and he felt Jihoon tense.

"Order dinner and you'll get more of me," Jihoon said, pecking his lips before gingerly removing Soonyong's limbs draped over him.

"What a promise, Lee Jihoon," Soonyoung grinned. Jihoon made a motion of jacking off with his right hand that cracked Soonyoung up so much he didn't even see Jihoon disappear into the kitchen. It was too out of character for Jihoon, and it's obvious he's trying he best (doing everything, really) to make Soonyoung feel a little better with his ankle. It's cute.

Only after a few minutes, Soonyoung couldn't help it, he found himself lost and clingy without Jihoon beside him. He sat up and did his best putting as little force on his swollen ankle as possible as he waddled to the kitchen where Jihoon greeted him with a glare.

"Get your ass back on the sofa."

Soonyoung pretended to be busy looking for the flyer of the chicken delivery they loved on the fridge before waddling to the counter and turning to his phone. "Signal's better here."

Jihoon was frowning but he didn't say anything else, continuing his work on the noodles. He already had the pot of water heated on a slow fire and he's just waiting for it to boil so Soonyoung thought it was a good idea to hop towards where Jihoon was.

Jihoon continued glaring at him even when he reached his arms to allow Soonyoung to embrace him from behind.

"You're distracting me," Jihoon said.

"That's the point," Soonyoung agreed, kissing his cheek. "I promise to behave. Just focus on your noodles."

"How can I focus on the noodles when your dick is pressing on my ass," Jihoon grumbled making Soonyoung laugh and hug him tighter. Jihoon leaned back to look at him, and it was enough space for Soonyoung to maneuver them and kiss Jihoon deeply. For all his demands about Soonyoung and bibimyeon, Jihoon had his hand immediately on Soonyoung's nape, holding him closer.

Jihoon turned his body to face Soonyoung and Soonyoung pressed closer, putting his good leg between Jihoon's eliciting a gasp that was all he needed for his tongue to enter Jihoon's mouth.

"Ditch the noodles. Let's have them after the chicken," Soonyoung said making Jihoon let out a breathy laugh. A cloudy thought presented itself at the back of Soonyoung's mind, like something important he had to remember but he can't make himself think too hard about it. Not when Jihoon tasted this sweet.

_Hello, anybody? Uh… hello?_

Soonyoung detached himself from Jihoon suddenly to reach for his phone on the counter. Jihoon looked angry, but when Soonyoung pressed the phone to his ear, his features melted into amusement.

"Is this the chicken delivery?" Soonyoung panted.

" _Uh…_ Yes," the guy on the other line croaked before clearing his throat that Soonyoung wondered how much the guy heard. And why the hell didn't they hang up immediately? "Will you be ordering?"

Soonyoung took a deep breath to calm himself and leaned his forehead on Jihoon's shoulder so both of them can hear the person on the other line. He can feel Jihoon's chest vibrate in silent laughter as Soonyoung tried to recite their usual order while catching his breath.

"Let me repeat your order," the delivery guy said.

There's hand in between their bodies that found its way on Soonyoung's crotch and _squeezed_.

Soonyoung moaned.

"Um… is this… a bad time?" the guy on the other line said.

"No, no," Soonyoung gritted his teeth, looking sideways to glare at Jihoon who was smirking at him. "Please continue."

The guy sounded doubtful and a lot embarrassed but he continued, as did Jihoon's teasing hand over Soonyoung's most sensitive part. By the time the guy ended tallying their order and giving the amount they had to prepare to pay, Soonyoung was already hard and almost biting Jihoon's shoulder to keep himself from making any more sounds than the labored breathing he knew was already suspicious.

"Order will be there by an hour. Please call order from us againthanksbye." The spiel was over in a second, and Soonyoung slammed his phone on the counter, unbuckled his belt, grabbed Jihoon's wrist to lead his hand to hold his dick, only to fall heavily on Jihoon at the sensation.

"Yeah, I thought so," Jihoon muttered with a laugh, pinching Soonyoung's balls, making him groan.

"Fuck you," Soonyoung growled.

"Good plan," Jihoon nodded in mockery, still playing with the base of Soonyoung's dick. "Though I thought you wanted me to take care of you tonight."

Soonyoung pressed the off button on their induction stove. "What are you waiting for? The end of the worl _-fuck yes_ , just like th- _AH Jihoon."_

"You're so cute when you're at my mercy like this," Jihoon whispered into his skin, teeth grazing a line on his collarbones that is not enough to make a mark, but enough to drive Soonyoung insane.

Jihoon paused, and Soonyoung took a long breath, but it's not the good kind. "Why'd you stop, you tease?"

When he searched for Jihoon's eyes, he found worry. "Your ankle."

"I'm _so turned on_ right now and you're worried about my ankle?"

"Doesn't it hurt?" Jihoon asked genuinely, or at least Soonyoung thought it was genuine. He can't think straight with Jihoon fisting his cock in a maddeningly slow pace.

"Fuck Lee Jihoon, I can't feel anything but my fucking dick right now and you fucking said you will fucking take care of my shit and I'm-"

The kiss was as deep and as sweet as any of their other deep sweet kisses but it didn't do anything but temporarily distract Soonyoung from his hard problem. Very hard.

Jihoon didn't even break the kiss as he lifted him, and Soonyoung, familiar and comfortable of his boyfriend's strength, wrapped his legs around Jihoon's slim frame, grateful at the friction Jihoon's abdomen made with his cock. Soonyoung can come right there, he thought, grinding a little against Jihoon's body, and ridges of Jihoon's muscles just felt glorious.

Jihoon must be super human, Soonyoung thought, feeling Jihoon's tongue claim all the parts of his mouth. How can anyone lift another sex-crazed man without the need to breathe?

Jihoon laid him down gently on the bed, but Soonyoung pulled him close, Jihoon dropping over him. "Don't go soft on me now just because I'm injured, Jihoon. You know I can take you any day."

Jihoon grinned and even though it's a little softer than usual (Jihoon can really be a _sap_ sometimes), it's still the same domineering Jihoon he knew. "Wasn't planning to," Jihoon said, kissing him once, before sitting up and taking off his shirt, making Soonyoung mouth instantly water.

"I know I ogle at you all the time, but what the _fuck_ are you so hot for?" Soonyoung said a little too breathlessly.

Jihoon chuckled, grabbing the edge of Soonyoung's shirt before throwing it off him in one swift motion. "You," he answered.

He was gentler with Soonyoung's pants, careful not to press on the bad ankle too much, but once Soonyoung was naked, he didn't waste time and immediately put his dick in his mouth.

Jihoon had always been good with his mouth, taking in most of Soonyoung's length and the feeling was warm and wet and _sensational_ that Soonyoung didn't even feel the finger up his ass until Jihoon asked about it.

"Everything feels _so so good_ ," Soonyoung moaned, and his grip on Jihoon's hair tightened when he felt the vibrations of Jihoon's pleased laughter on his dick. "You know when they said laughter is the best medicine?"

Jihoon hummed as he sucked, urging Soonyoung to continued.

Soonyoung tried talking, but he had to take deep breaths in between a few words. "They're only - _AHH_ half right. I think _HHH_ sex _HNGG_ is _HAHH_ the best medicine. Or - _FUCK -_ laughing during sex is."

That set Jihoon to laughter again, that Soonyoung had to pull out in fear that he might choke him. But his worry flew out the window immediately when Jihoon didn't even miss a beat, pulling down his pants to reveal his own throbbing cock, standing in attention.

Soonyoung paused, mesmerized as he watched Jihoon gave himself a few strokes of his own, his eyes shut tight, tongue hard on cheek in concentration. When he opened his eyes to see Soonyoung with his mouth hanging low, he chuckled, deep and raw, before dipping to kiss Soonyoung warm and slow.

"Enough with the sentiments," Soonyoung said as he bit Jihoon's lower lip. "Can you _please_ just fuck me?"

Jihoon smirked, lubing himself quickly, and pressed his dick on Soonyoung's entrance before slowly, _slowly_ pushing inside.

And it's _relief_.

"Fuck _yes_ ," Soonyoung gasped out, grabbing the bed beside him, feeling like he might cry at how _good_ Jihoon can make him feel. Jihoon's tongue was busy with one of his nipples, his fingers teasing the other one, and Jihoon inside him, large and warm and _home_ and he just wanted Jihoon to

"Move," Soonyoung ordered.

Jihoon sat up and pulled out quickly only to slam himself right back in making Soonyoung cry out both in pain and pleasure.

"I guess I want you to repeat that for me, babe," Jihoon murmured lowly beside his ear. "Try again."

"Move _please_ ," Soonyoung pleaded.

"Good boy." He could feel Jihoon's smile when he kissed the pulse of his neck, and it sent shivers down his spine enough to brace himself when Jihoon started moving.

" _Fuck yes. Just. Like. That._ "

Jihoon pounded into him with fervor and with care that it was overwhelming to feel in his whole body. Soonyoung held on to Jihoon's toned back, his nails digging into skin when Jihoon would hit the spot perfectly every time.

"Faster," Soonyoung breathed, and Jihoon obliged, the bed the only one creaking in disagreement.

"You're so good, Soonyoung-ah," Jihoon groaned and Soonyoung closed his eyes, taking in the compliments to heart. "So good and tight. You feel so _perfect_ , love."

The room was filled with their uneven breaths, unabashed moaning, and the sound of skin slapping on skin. Soonyoung spread his legs wider to give Jihoon more access, and Jihoon only pounded on him faster, his hand finally moving its way on Soonyoung's aching cock.

Two strokes was what it took for Soonyoung's eyes to roll to the back of his head and see the milky way, but Jihoon wasn't done, slamming himself a few more times inside Soonyoung before pulling out to jack himself off.

Soonyoung shook himself off the haze of his orgasm (a feat really, and it took a lot of practice to recover that fast) to reach for Jihoon to help him with his own. Jihoon's hips had only began setting a rhythm on his hand when Soonyoung pushed Jihoon back on the bed to trail lips, teeth and tongue to the body he worshipped before licking a long stripe on Jihoon's dick.

Jihoon's head sank back on the sheets, and Soonyoung had to push down his hips to keep Jihoon from moving. Soonyoung pressed wet kisses on Jihoon's balls making him hiss, before marking Jihoon on the sides of his legs.

"Soonyoung,"Jihoon moaned in a clipped voice, sounding whiny and commanding at the same time.

Soonyoung wanted to tease his boyfriend some more, but the desire to pleasure Jihoon overcame him instead. His dick was in his mouth in record time, sucking once before pulling out, then sucking again. Jihoon's fingers were not gentle on Soonyoung's hair at all, but he didn't mind and he sucked, licked and bobbed his head until Jihoon was screaming his name, and he swallowed all his mouth allowed him to.

Soonyoung was never able to swallow all of Jihoon's cum, and Jihoon liked it better too, liked seeing Soonyoung messy with his semen dripping down his mouth.

Soonyoung did not stop there, his mouth roamed from Jihoon's lower body upwards, teeth nicking and teasing Jihoon's fair flawless skin.

" _Soonyoung_ ," Jihoon complained, but he didn't stop him, not when he had Soonyoung's ankle still to worry about, not when Soonyoung had just given him the best blowjob of his life. So he let him. He let Soonyoung mark him all the way to his chest and arms, feeling himself slowly get hard again.

It's only when the doorbell rang that he stopped him.

"Who the hell would come here at this-"

"It's the chicken," Jihoon groaned.

Soonyoung huffed, unceremoniously rolling off Jihoon, muttering something about party poopers that Jihoon had to snicker despite himself.

"I'll be back before you know it," Jihoon said, giving Soonyoung a quick kiss before putting on the first pair of clothes he pulled out from his closet and rushing to the door with his wallet. Soonyoung thought to tell him that he looked like he just had a mind-blowing round of sex facing the delivery guy, but they did just have a mind-blowing round of sex, and the delivery guy probably knew they were having sex anyway.

Plus, Jihoon rarely minded about that when they were at home.

That's what Soonyoung thought until Jihoon walked back inside the room looking distressed.

"What happened? Do we need to beat someone up?" Soonyoung asked sitting up.

"It's Junhui."

" _What?_ "

"Junhui's the new delivery guy."

That took a short while to digest.

"Junhui saw you looking fucked?" Soonyoung asked before bursting into laughter. "Oh _man_ , that's gold!"

"He said we scared the guy who answered the phone for us and asked him to deliver the chicken for him and he didn't understand until he saw me."

Soonyoung was still laughing when Jihoon was hitting his shoulder. "It's _not_ funny!"

"It totally is," Soonyoung cried, but he calmed himself down if only for Jihoon's sake. "I'll make it up to you," Soonyoung said, pulling Jihoon back down the bed. "I'll make you forget any of this happened."

Jihoon was still frowning, but Soonyoung knew he's not as mad about it anymore. "You better."

"Of course, my king. Anything you want."

♤♤♤

Soonyoung was watching TV when Jihoon came home from practice. He handed over the remote when Jihoon sat between his spread legs, his injured ankle resting on the length of the sofa.

"How are you feeling?"

Soonyoung almost choked in his amusement. "Shouldn't I be asking that?"

"I meant your ankle, stupid," Jihoon said glancing on Soonyoung's foot. It looked a lot better than yesterday but Jihoon couldn't be sure.

Soonyoung only kissed his neck. "I told you sex is the best medicine. It's 150% better. How are you?” Soonyoung paused before he decided maybe they should start slow. “How was practice?"

“Practice was practice,” Jihoon shrugged. “Junhui made a joke about how good my strokes were.”

“You do have great strokes.”

“He wasn’t talking about the swimming kind.”

“I wasn’t even thinking of the swimming kind,” Soonyoung smiled, kissing his cheek. “How are you feeling?”

He felt for the little marks he made on Jihoon's arm, those that his t-shirt can't even hide. Jihoon saw where he was touching, the corners of his lips tugging upward.

"It's a lot easier than I expected, actually. It felt… really good," Jihoon admitted a little shyly. "Everyone was looking, but the thought that they know you did this to me… I don’t know. It’s-”

“A turn on?” Soonyoung finished for him.

“Yeah,” Jihoon hummed, turning his head to press his cheek on Soonyoung’s neck and he settled himself there comfortably. “No wonder you liked walking around with my hickeys all over you all the time."

"I didn't know it was true for you, too," Soonyoung laughed. "Maybe we're soulmates."

"Maybe," Jihoon whispered, his breath warm on Soonyoung’s skin. "Hey, Soonyoung."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Soonyoung had just finished making a new mark on Jihoon's shoulder, and he lifted his eyes to smile. "I love you, too."


End file.
